Death by a Thousand Cuts Part 2
by Lover of Reid
Summary: Here is what I think happened after the gun was shot. Will Sam and the team be able to save Beth in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I loved the season finale episode but I hated that they ended it as to be continued. So here is what I think happened next. This is just the first chapter. Enjoy, and don't forget to send me a review and tell me what you think. Sadly I don't own CM: SB:(**

Chapter 1-

BANG!

Still shaking from the adrenaline Sam stood over Richard Stahl's dead body, the gun still in his hands. Knowing that he still needed to send a photo to Stahl's boss Sam knew that the number that was on his phone wouldn't work since it was Stahl's phone number. At that moment a thought occurred to Sam, Stahl would have been in contact with his boss so the number would be on his phone.

With that thought in mind Sam searched Stahl's pockets and located his phone. Looking under the received phone calls Sam quickly found a blocked number that had contacted Stahl a large number of times over the past six months. Seeing this Sam immediately knew that the person had to be the puppet master. Wasting no more time Sam sent the photo of Stahl's body to the number.

Having done what Stahl had originally asked him to do Sam dropped the gun where he stood, and placed Stahl's phone beside his body. Knowing that Mick would contact him when they had found something, Sam made his way back to the SUV to wait.

Within the room where Beth was being held Rawlins stood in front of her with his gun still pointed at her head. A smile spread across Rawlins' face as he watched Beth continue to shake. Just as he released the safety on the gun Rawlins' phone beeped with an incoming message. Keeping the gun aimed at Beth Rawlins pulled out his phone. Knowing what the message contained Rawlins looked up at Beth and smiled as he said,

"Well it seems that Agent Cooper does care for you."

Tears slid down Beth's face as she realized what he was saying, Sam had killed someone to save her. Through tear blurred eyes Beth watched as the smile on Rawlins' face disappeared and was replaced with anger as he stared at the photo. The anger on his face seeped into his voice as he hissed,

"Stahl that idiot, what was he thinking? He has ruined everything by doing this."

Looking back over to Beth and seeing the confused expression on her face Rawlins decided to take advantage of it and have some fun. Making his way closer to Beth, the smile returned only more sinister as he took the gun away from Beth's head. When he saw Beth begin to calm slightly Rawlins took aim again, this time at her shoulder as he said,

"Now darlin', Agent Cooper may have killed for you, but he was ten seconds late. So because of that its only fair that I do this."

Without any warning Rawlins fired the gun. Pain seared through Beth's shoulder and down her arm. To deal with the pain Beth bit down on her lip. Loading the gun once again Rawlins kept it aimed at Beth's wounded shoulder as he continued,

"And this darlin' is for your attempt at trying to persuade me to shoot you earlier."

Yet again Rawlins fired the gun, this time hitting Beth in her shoulder near her neck. Unable to handle the intensified pain Beth let out a small scream. With pain and anger shining brightly in her eyes Beth spat,

"You are a Son of a Bitch, Rawlins."

Placing his hand over his heart like her words had hurt him Rawlins faked a pained expression as he said,

"Ouch that hurt darlin'. Now you just sit right here while I go decide what I'm going to do with you."

That said Rawlins exited the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Standing outside the abandoned house that Stahl had used Mick, Gina, and Detective Sanderson were standing next to the SUV discussing their options. All three of them went silent as in the distance they heard a loud bang. Unsure of what it was the three of them continued to talk. A second later Detective Sanderson's phone rang. Answering it Detective Sanderson glanced to Gina and Mick while he listened to the voice on the phone. After thanking the caller Detective Sanderson ended the call, looking at the two agents, he said,

"That was one of my officers back at the station. He said that a woman just called in claiming to have heard gun shots from within a house while she was walking her dog."

Immediately interested by this piece of information Mick asked,

"Do we have an address?"

Detective Sanderson nodded his head, "The officer gave me the address, its two blocks over from here."

That said the three of them and the members of the SWAT team loaded into the vehicles. As they sped down the street Mick took out his phone and called Garcia. A second later he heard,

"Have you found her?"

A small frown spread across Mick's face as he said,

"No P, she wasn't there. But we do have a new lead, and I need you to do something for me. We just got a call and an address where gun shots were heard, I want you to run the address, and tell me anything you can find about the owner."

Right after he gave her the address there came the sound of Garcia's fingers flying over the keyboard. Just as they turned onto the street that held their destination they heard Garcia say,

"The owner of the house is a guy by the name of James Rawlins. He is the head prison guard at Huntsville…Oh my God…Rawlins was Richard Stahl's partner before he was fired."

Hearing this Gina said, "That's it, Rawlins is the puppet master. He is the one who has been making Stahl do all this."

At that moment they pulled up to the house where the gun shots had been heard. Guns drawn everyone made their way to the front door. Mick and Gina positioned themselves on either side of the door, and with a nod from Detective Sanderson Mick banged on the door as he yelled,

"Rawlins, this is the FBI and Dallas PD, open up!"

No answer from within Mick and Gina moved aside as the SWAT team slammed in the door. Not wanting to waist any more time Mick and Gina quickly made their way into the house with their guns out in front of them, and Detective Sanderson right behind them.

Making their way into the house they found the front room empty except for a single sofa and a TV. As they stood in the front room there came the sound of some type of commotion from down the hall.

Pointing their guns out in front of them once again Mick, Gina, and Detective Sanderson quickly made their way down the hall. As they approached the closed door where Beth was being held they heard a pain filled scream come from behind the door. Without even thinking Mick swiftly kicked the door in.

As they pointed their guns into the room they saw Rawlins standing with Beth in front of him with his gun pointed at her head. Keeping their eyes on Rawlins Gina, and Mick stepped slowly into the room. Watching them approach Rawlins smirked as he adjusted the gun at Beth's head, which caused Mick and Gina to stop in their tracks as he said,

"Unless you want your friend here to get a bullet in her brain I wouldn't come any closer."

As Rawlins spoke a whimper of pain and fear escaped Beth's lips. Hearing this Gina took her eyes off of Rawlins and looked at her friend. It was then that she saw the blood seeping through Beth's shirt on her shoulder. Anger filled Gina at the fact that this guy had hurt her friend. Beside her trying to keep his voice calm, Mick said,

"It's over Rawlins. There is nothing else you can do or go. Just let Beth go so we can get her some medical attention."

Rawlins' smirk seemed to grown as he said,

"You think there is nothing else that I can do? We'll just see about that."

Just as the gun clicked from being cocked Mick quickly took aim and fired at Rawlins. Rawlins dropped the gun and fell to the floor, grasping his shoulder where the bullet had penetrated him. With Rawlins on the floor Gina and Mick quickly holstered their guns and made their way over to Beth as Detective Sanderson went to cuff and detain Rawlins. As they approached Beth new tears fell down her face as she saw her friends. With her good arm Beth embraced Gina in a tight hug while trying not to get blood on her. After returning the hug Gina pulled away as Beth then embraced Mick the same way.

As she pulled away from Mick Beth quickly wiped the tears from her face. Trying to cover the pain she was feeling from her wounds Beth smiled at them as she said,

"I am so glad that you guys were able to find me. I admit that I was really scared for a while."

Watching Beth as she spoke both Gina and Mick saw her begin to sway on her feet. Together they approached her again and they both wrapped an arm around her to help support her weight. With her hand firmly attached to Beth's waist Gina said,

"Beth, you need medical attention. Do you have any other injuries besides your shoulder?"

Since Mick had slung her good arm over his shoulder Beth leaned into his embrace as she shook her head no and said,

"Nothing other than a splitting head ache, and the intense pain from being shot twice in the shoulder."

Looking away from his friend and colleague Mick spotted a SWAT team member and said,

"Call for an ambulance. We have an injured agent in need of medical attention."

With a quick nod the officer turned and ran from the room. After sharing a look with Gina Mick could tell that they were thinking the same thing- they needed to get Beth out of the room. While supporting her weight Gina and Mick helped Beth into the front room and sit down on the sofa. As they sat down on either side of her they could tell that Beth was starting to calm down.

As she looked at her two friends Beth was overwhelmed with emotions from everything that had happened. Unable to hold it in anymore Beth let the fresh tears fall down her face and allowed a sob escape her lips as she said,

"For a moment there I thought Rawlins was going to kill me. I have never been so scared in my entire life."

Pulling Beth into an awkward hug Gina rubbed her back as she said,

"It's over Beth, you are safe now. And just so you know we are all glad that Rawlins didn't kill you."

With a smirk on his face Mick added,

"Yeah, besides no one can replace you Beth."

Beth smiled through her tears as she listened to her friends' words. Suddenly a thought came to Beth's mind, looking from Gina to Mick she asked,

"What about Prophet, is he ok? He wouldn't let me check on him when he got shot."

With a reassuring smile Mick replied, "Prophet is fine Beth. The bullet just grazed his arm; he's already been patched up. The only thing he's still dealing with is a headache like you."

Relieved that Prophet was ok Beth paused for a moment before asking,

"What about Sam, where's he?"

After exchanging a quick glance with Gina Mick replied,

"He went to the location that Stahl told him to go to. We haven't heard from him since he arrived at the location."

Beth stared down at her hands avoiding looking at either Gina or Mick's eyes as she quietly said,

"Before he shot me Rawlins received a message and said that Sam must really care about me. Sam killed someone and sent the photo to Rawlins to save me."

Before Beth could say anything else the medics arrived and immediately got to work helping Beth. Ten minutes later the medics had Beth strapped in the stretcher, making their way to the ambulance. As they pulled her into the ambulance Gina agreed to ride with Beth while Mick followed in the SUV.

When the doors closed Mick made his way to the driver's side of the car. As he got behind the wheel Mick pulled out his phone and called Sam. After just one ring he heard,

"Cooper."

"Coop, its Mick. We found Beth, and apprehended Rawlins."

Before he could say anymore Sam asked,

"Is Beth alright?"

Mick heaved a sigh, "Rawlins shot her twice in her right shoulder. My guess is that Rawlins shot her because you were late in sending the photo. You did shoot someone, didn't you Coop."

Regret could be heard in Sam's voice as he said,

"Stahl was there. He had wanted it all to end and for me to shoot him. He made me so angry when he said that I didn't care about Beth's life, so I shot him. But what Stahl or Rawlins didn't know is that I switched the bullets in the gun with plastic bullets. In the photo I sent Rawlins it looks like Stahl was shot in the face, which he was. However what he doesn't know is that Stahl was just knocked unconscious and his wound isn't fatal. He will just have to deal with having his mouth wired shut because of a broken jaw."

Hearing this Mick couldn't help but laugh as he replied,

"Mate, you never cease to surprise me. Have you given him proper medical treatment yet?"

"No, I was waiting to hear about Beth, and then have him taken to the same facility as her."

"Well according to the medics Beth will be taken to Methodist Health System."

"Methodist Health System, ok thanks I'll have the medics take him there. I'll see you there. Later Mick."

"Later Coop."

Putting his phone back in its case Mick continued to follow the ambulance as it wound its way to the hospital. Mick knew that he still had to call Prophet and Garcia and give them both an update but he decided to wait a little while. Ten minutes later the ambulance pulled into the ambulance bay in front of Methodist Health System. Since Gina was with Beth Mick drove around in search of a parking spot.

Having found a spot close up Mick climbed out of the SUV and started to make his way to the ER doors. As he walked Mick pulled his phone back out and pushed the all too familiar button on his speed dial. Two rings later he heard an eager voice say,

"Mick, please tell me you have found Beth."

Mick smiled into his phone as he replied, "Yes P, we found her. The ambulance carrying her just arrived at the Methodist Health System."

"Hospital…did something happen to her?"

"Unfortunately P, yes, Beth was shot twice in her right shoulder. But other than that she is fine."

Having heard this Garcia seemed to calm down as she said,

"Alright, tell her I will call her later and talk with her."

"I'll tell her Garcia, bye."

Ending the call Mick then dialed another familiar number. Before the first ring could finish he heard,

"Mick, did you guys find her?"

Even though Prophet's voice sounded worried Mick couldn't help but laugh softly as he said,

"Yeah man, we found her, The Unsub shot her twice in the shoulder, and she is currently being admitted to Methodist Health System. Now Prophet, there is something you should know. The guy who shot at you guys and took Beth was Rawlins, he's the real Unsub; Stahl was just his puppet."

For a second after he spoke there was nothing but silence on the other end of the line. Before Mick could ask whether Prophet had heard him Prophet said,

"So you captured Rawlins? What happened to Stahl?"

"Yeah we captured Rawlins, along with me putting a bullet in his shoulder to match Beth's. Stahl met Cooper to try and become his victim. But thanks to Coop's quick thinking we also have him in custody, and he will also be admitted to Methodist Health System. Don't ask what happened to him I'll explain it when you get here."

"Alright man, I'll see you when I get there."

Placing his phone back in its case once again Mick walked into the ER. After a quick glance around Mick located Gina standing near the surgical waiting area. Seeing Mick make his way toward her Gina motioned for him to follow her into the waiting area. When Mick reached her they sat in two empty chairs next to one another. Seeing the question sparkling in Mick's eyes Gina said,

"Beth was just taken back into surgery. The doctors say that it's a quick procedure, and that they will come here to get us when it's done."

As spoke Mick could see the worry that Gina was feeling for their friend. As he nodded his head in understanding Mick also grasped Gina's hands within his own as he replied,

"That's good Gina; there is no need to worry. I already talked to Coop and Prophet and they are both on their way here. And apart from having to get Stahl admitted here, all we have to do is wait."

That said the two agents waited for their friends to arrive and for the doctors to come talk while never letting go of each other's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I am sorry it took me so long to post it, I have been extremely busy with work. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all who have sent me a review. I am currently writing the next chapter and will post it as soon as I can.**

Chapter 3

Her surgery having been successfully completed nearly two hours ago, Beth Griffith currently lay on a starch white hospital bed within an equally white room. Her teammates and friends, having never left her side since being taken out of surgery, were scattered around the room waiting for her to wake.

As she opened her eyes Beth blinked away the drowsiness from them. When her eyes came into focus Beth looked around at her surroundings. Turning her head to the left the first face she saw was that of Sam Cooper. A smile spread across his face when he saw that she had finally woken up. Leaning forward slightly Sam whispered,

"Hey, you're finally awake."

As she smiled in return Sam turned to Mick, Gina, and Prophet, and said,

"Guys, she's awake."

Hearing footsteps all around her Beth turned her head to look straight ahead and was greeted by three smiling faces. Feeling happy to see all the people she cared about here with her, the smile upon Beth's face widened as she groggily said,

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Being the one seated beside her bed Sam took her hand within his own as he said,

"Everything is great now that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Turning her head back to face Sam Beth heaved a sigh as she replied,

"I feel like I was hit by a rampaging bull."

As she said this, the pain in her right shoulder seemed to finally register in her mind, causing her to groan in pain. Hearing her moan in pain seemed to worry everyone, before anyone could speak Prophet asked,

"You alright Beth, do you need the nurse to give you some pain killers?"

Beth shook her head no, "Not yet. It doesn't hurt that much."

Now staring Prophet in the face Beth asked,

"How are you doing Prophet? How's your arm and head?"

Prophet smiled at her continuous concern for him as he replied,

"I'm fine Beth. My head feels a lot better now, and my grazed arm is nothing compared to your injury."

Smiling shyly Beth looked away from Prophet's face and stared at her and Sam's intertwined hands. After glimpsing at Sam's face Beth turned to her three other friends and asked,

"Hey guys, can you give me and Sam some privacy to talk?"

Nodding their heads in agreement Gina, Mick, and Prophet exited the room to go wait out in the hall. When they were really alone Beth turned her head back to stare at Sam's face once again. Taking a deep breath Beth said,

"Sam, what you did…I never expected you to kill for me."

A guilty expression spread across Sam's face as he said,

"Beth I didn't really kill Stahl. I shot him with a plastic bullet, so he's still alive. Actually he is admitted here to be treated for a broken jaw."

His guilty expression then changed into a charming smile as Sam squeezed her hand slightly as he continued,

"But just so you know Beth, you are someone worth killing another person for. Besides I don't think I'd be able to take it if you had been killed."

Hearing this Beth looked into Sam's eyes as she said,

"Sam, when Rawlins was holding me hostage he asked me if you loved me enough to kill for me…So do you…do you love me?"

Before he answered Sam slowly lifted their intertwined hands to his lips and gently kissed Beth's hand. As he lowered their hands a look of intense love shined in Sam's eyes as he replied,

"Yes Beth I do love you, with all of my heart."

Beth's heart skipped a beat, and nearly leapt into her throat as she listened to Sam's confession. With the same look of intense love shining in her own eyes and a smile on her face Beth replied,

"I love you too Sam, with all of my heart."

As he heard Beth's confession Sam leaned forward and captured Beth's lips in a kiss. Caught off guard for just a second Beth immediately returned the kiss while deepening it in the process. Both of them enjoyed the feel of the other's lips on their own, and didn't want to separate and end the kiss.

Outside in the hall, hearing nothing but silence from within the room Gina, Prophet, and Mick started to wonder what exactly was going on in there. Prophet, crossing his arms across his chest, smirked as he said,

"Twenty bucks says that Coop and Beth are making out in there right now."

Raising his eye brows Mick looked at Prophet with a questionable expression as he said,

"I'm not sure mate. I mean yeah they may have finally confessed their true feelings for one another, but I don't think they are sitting and making out like teenagers."

Gina, showing who's side she was on, moved closer to Prophet as she said,

"I agree with Prophet. After everything that both Sam and Beth have been through these past couple of hours, they won't care where they are they are definitely making out right now."

Unable to help himself Prophet smirked at Mick once again as he took in the British man's peeved expression as he asked,

"Do you want to make it an actual bet?"

Smiling, Mick shook Prophet's out stretched hand. Glancing back at the door of Beth's room Mick asked,

"So how are we going to see who wins this bet?"

A mischievous grin spread across Gina's face as she pulled a small compact mirror from her jean pocket and said,

"We can find out with this."

Making her way over to the semi closed door Gina opened it a little more without making a noise. With the mirror open in her hand Gina slid her skinny arm through the crack in the door. Mick and Prophet waited silently behind her as she maneuvered the mirror in her hand in search of the larger mirror above the sink located across from Beth's bed. Finally finding the other mirror Gina viewed the reflection from the mirror in her hand. Turning to Mick and Prophet Gina had a giant grin on her face as she said,

"Mick, you owe both me and Prophet Twenty bucks."

In response to her words Mick threw his hands up into the air in defeat with the same expression of defeat on his face. Next to him Prophet had a smile on his face like he had just won the lottery. Laughing at her friends' reactions Gina jumped in surprise when she heard Beth say from within the room,

"Gina LaSalle, I can see your compact mirror in the mirror above the sink."

Laughter sounded form within the room as Gina, cheeks scarlet with embarrassment, slowly removed her arm from the crack in the door. A few minutes later as the laughter died down they heard Sam say,

"You guys are welcome to come back in now."

After glancing quickly at one another Gina, Mick, and Prophet walked back into the room. As they made their way over to Beth's bed all three of them could see that Beth and Sam were still holding hands, and weren't letting go any time soon. Looking at the defeated expression still on Mick's Sam smirked at him and said,

"You lost the bet didn't you?"

Mick, like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, nodded his head sadly. Shocked at Sam's question Gina asked,

"How did you guys know that we had made a bet?"

A slight laugh escaped Beth's lips as she smirked at her friend and replied,

"What else would you three be doing out there when you could no longer hear us talking?"

Realizing that Beth's questionable statement was true Prophet, Gina, and Mick all shrugged their shoulders in response to her question. Feeling that the discussion about he and Beth's kiss was over Sam cleared his throat before saying,

"Ok guys that's enough. Now as you know, after receiving treatment for the bullet in his shoulder Rawlins will be transferred to the high security prison here in Dallas. He's been charged with the attempted murders of two FBI agents, and kidnapping a FBI agent. If convicted he could spend twenty-five years to life in prison."

Looking over to Beth Sam could see the satisfied expression on her face when she heard of the charges against Rawlins. Turning back to the rest of the team in the room Sam continued,

"Richard Stahl, after the doctors wire his mouth shut from being shot in the chin with a plastic bullet, will also be transferred to the same prison. Once there he will be charged with second degree murder for aiding each of the chosen shooters by giving them the murder weapon. If he's convicted he will most definitely spend life in prison."

Looking around the room Sam saw the same expression on all of his team members and family's faces. The look of justice having been served. Seeing their faces Sam knew that the same expression was currently on his own face. Both Rawlins and Stahl deserved both sets of charges and sentences that they had and would receive.

Silence proceeded within the room after Sam had disclosed the information to the team. Wanting to fill the room with anything but silence and brighten the mood Mick nodded to Beth and asked,

"So how long do you think you have to keep your arm in that flattering black sling?"

Looking down at her sling encased arm Beth tried but failed to shrug her shoulders as she experienced pain shoot along her shoulder. Grimacing in reaction to the pain Beth then shook her head no in reaction to Mick's question. Knowing that they all had seen her grimace in pain Beth decided to try and distract them from it by saying,

"I don't know, maybe a month or two. But if my arm is in this sling then I won't be able to carry my own bags, and I know that you are a strong, generous English gentlemen that you won't mind carrying them for me."

The room erupted with laughter when they saw the surprised expression that appeared on Mick's face. Gina, nearly doubled over with laughter, placed a reassuring hand on Mick's shoulder. When she finally had her laughter under control Gina took a calming deep breath before saying,

"She's kidding Mick, lighten up."

Gina's words seemed to have awoken Mick from his surprise filled trance because right after Gina spoke a smile spread across Mick's face, and he too joined in the laughter. Once the laughter finally ended Mick remembered the promise that he had made to Garcia, looking up at Beth's happy, smiling face Mick said,

"Garcia asked me to tell you that she would be calling you later on to talk to you. I told her which hospital you were at, so she wouldn't have to look that up as well."

Just as Beth nodded her head in thanks and understanding the phone next to her bed started to ring. Knowing who it was Beth smiled as she tried and failed to reach the phone. Being within reach of the phone Sam quickly retrieved it and handed it to Beth. After whispering thank you to Sam Beth placed the phone to her ear and said,

"Hello?"

On the other end of the line a cherry voice replied,

"Hey, how's my girl doing?"

"I am doing good Garcia, thanks for asking. The only thing I have to deal with is the pain in my shoulder, but it's not that bad."

"I'm happy to hear it. Do you know when you will be able to come home?"

Even though Garcia couldn't see her, Beth shook her head no as she replied,

"I don't know Garcia; I haven't seen the doctor yet to talk to him. But when I find out I promise to let you know. Personally, I hope I don't have to stay here long, I hate hospitals."

Giggling could be heard on the other end of the line as Garcia said,

"I know how you feel Beth. Now I will go and let you rest up and continue to entertain your visitors. I'll call you again tomorrow and talk with you some more."

Saying good bye to Garcia Beth handed the phone back to Sam so he could place it back on the receiver. Leaning back against her pillows Beth could feel her eye lids beginning to feel heavy. It was as if Garcia's words had made her mind realize how tired she really felt.

Seeing the unmistakable tired expression upon her face Mick, Gina, and Prophet glanced at one another before Mick looked back at Beth and said,

"Well Beth the three of us are going to go and let you rest. Don't worry, we'll be back to see you tomorrow."

With a tired smile upon her face Beth nodded her head as she replied,

"Alright guys, thanks for staying with me."

Making his way over to the empty side of the bed Prophet bent down and gently kissed Beth on her forehead as he said,

"It was no problem Beth. You are a member of our family."

As Prophet backed away Mick took his place, with his usual smirk upon his face Mick also bent down and kissed Beth on her forehead as he said,

"Yeah, so get used to it."

Continuing to stare at Mick as he back away Beth gave him a sarcastic laugh in response. After seeing Mick grin back at her Beth turned her head back to Gina. Still laughing softly at the two agents' child-like behaviors Gina leaned down and hugged Beth the best she could without touching Beth's wounded shoulder. As she returned the hug the best she could Beth smirked as she said,

"Bye Gina, you keep those two straight. Make sure they don't get into trouble."

Smirking back at Beth Gina gave a silent nod in return. With identical expressions of that of boys who were just told they couldn't get a certain toy, Mick and Prophet followed Gina out of the room. Just as he started to rise to his feet to follow his colleagues' action and let Beth rest Sam froze when he felt Beth's grip tighten on his hand. Sitting back into the chair Sam looked to Beth's face, seeing the look of fear in her eyes Sam immediately became concerned as he asked,

"What is it Beth?"

With a pleading look upon her face to join the look of fear in her eyes Beth asked,

"Could you stay Sam, please?"

Looking away from his face to stare at their hands as if embarrassed by her feeling of weakness Beth whispered,

"I…I don't want to be alone."

With a mixed look of sympathy and understanding on his face Sam gave Beth's hand another gentle squeeze,

"Of course Beth, I'm just going to let the nurses know and ask them for a cot, a pillow, and a blanket."

After nodding in understanding Beth reluctantly released Sam's hand, a few minutes later Sam returned with a nurse right behind him carrying a camping cot, pillow, and blanket. Placing the items on the floor the nurse turned to Beth and said,

"Hello Ms. Griffith, my name is Madison. I will be your nurse this evening and tomorrow. Now your doctor asked me to tell you that if you do alright, and your wounds don't get infected then you should be able to be released the day after tomorrow."

After seeing Beth smile at hearing of her release date Nurse Madison continued,

"Now, Agent Cooper also told me that you were going to get some sleep. Would you like me to get you something for the pain to help you sleep?"

Taking a moment to think it over Beth nodded her head. Her question answered Nurse Madison stepped out of the room to get the medicine and some water for Beth. Coming back into the room Nurse Madison handed Beth a tiny plastic container with two Tylenol pills inside. With the help from the glass of water Beth swallowed the two pills. With the two empty cups in hand Nurse Madison turned off the lights and exited the room.

Positioning the camping cot beside the bed Sam, with Beth's hand once again within his, settled down under the blanket. As the two agents slept their hands remained intertwined, a life line between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of this story. Out of all the chapters this was one of the hardest for me to write. I already plan on starting to write my next story. Please send me a review after you read the chapter. I have enjoyed every minute of writing this story, and I have enjoyed all the reviews I have received so far. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 4

Just as Nurse Madison had said, two days later Beth was released from the hospital and cleared to fly. The rest of the team, despite her attempts to persuade them to go on and head home, had remained there by her side. Seated in a wheelchair not by her own decision, Beth glanced around at her teammates. Overwhelmed by curiosity Beth turned to Prophet, walking beside her, and asked,

"So why exactly did you guys decide to stay here longer instead of heading home when the case was officially closed?"

Knowing that this had been bugging Beth terribly Prophet smiled as he replied,

"Because Beth, we are a team, and if one team member is forced to stay behind unexpectedly than so does the rest of the team. Not to mention that this team is more like a family and family members always support one another."

Beth remained silent as she thought about what Prophet had said. To hear that Prophet considered her a member of his family astonished her. She had never experienced that with any of the many other teams she had been on. As the thought finally seemed to sink in Beth felt touched by it.

From her other side Mick awoke her from her thoughts as he said,

"Not to mention, by us staying you can ride the jet home instead of having to buy a plane ticket and fly coach."

Looking up at Mick's face Beth couldn't help but smile and laugh softly at his words. To see her smile was exactly the reaction that Mick had been hoping for, the laugh was just an added bonus. Upon her right shoulder Beth could feel someone behind her gently place their hand upon it. Without needing to turn her head around Beth knew that the hand was Sam's. Placing her left hand over his Beth knew that if the rest of the team had went home when she had suggested it that he would have stayed. Ever since they had fallen asleep that night with their hands intertwined they had become nearly inseparable.

Finally, after what had felt to Beth like hours, but was only a few minutes, they reached the elevator. Once the doors closed it was as if time had returned to normal. In no time at all they had reached the main entrance doors to the hospital. Parked out front waiting for their arrival with Gina leaning casually against it was the black SUV that Mick had driven when she had ridden in the ambulance.

At seeing her fellow female colleague and friend Beth smiled. When the wheelchair was finally brought to a halt and the brakes were applied Beth slowly rose from the chair, standing gingerly upon her feet as Sam quickly opened the passenger side back seat door. Giving him a smile of thanks Beth made the steep climb into the SUV, with Mick and Prophet climbing in on either side of her.

For Beth, the ride home on the jet was peaceful. Seated next to the window the rest of the team had left her alone to allow her some time to think. The one person who remained with her was Sam, who sat in the seat next to her holding her hand. The combined feeling of Sam's hand within hers and being left alone by everyone else, not having to talk about her ordeal, were the greatest things in Beth's mind.

When they were nearly half way home Prophet quietly made his way over to where Beth and Sam were seated secluded from the rest of them. Seeing the serious expression on Prophet's face Sam gave Beth's hand a gentle squeeze before he stood and moved to the other end of the plane so they could talk. Taking a seat directly across from Beth Prophet starred down at his hands for a moment before finally looking up at Beth's now curiosity filled face. After taking a deep breath Prophet smiled softly at Beth as he said,

"It's my fault that you were taken Beth, I didn't have your back, and I'm sorry. If I had been beside you the entire time than none of this would have happened, you wouldn't be injured, and everything would have been normal."

Hating to see the guilty expression on Prophet's face Beth covered his hands with her one good one as she said,

"Prophet, none of this was your fault. You couldn't have known that you would get shot. Plus Rawlins would have still have tried to take me one way or another. If he couldn't knock you out then he would have killed you. By shot you saved your own life. And by the way, you did have my back, it doesn't matter what you think. Don't blame yourself; it was neither of our faults."

Still a little unsure Prophet nodded and smiled at Beth as he replied,

"Alright Beth, I guess you're right. It was neither of our faults."

After giving Prophet a single simple nod in return Beth also smiled as she said,

"Exactly."

With a slight laugh Prophet rose to his feet and returned to his seat, leaving Beth all to herself. Her seclusion didn't last long however when Sam rejoined her a moment later and took hold of her hand yet again. The remainder of the flight passed as a blur to Beth. At one point she must have dosed off because she found herself being shaken awake by Sam from whose shoulder she lifted her head from. Sam, from what Beth could tell, didn't mind it at all.

Stepping off the jet into the cool evening Quantico air Beth immediately felt relief and safety- she was home where she was supposed to be. With her teammates beside her they all headed toward the SUV that would take them back to headquarters so they themselves could go to their own homes. Going home was the one thing that seemed to frighten Beth. After what she had been through she didn't want to be alone at night, especially with the nightmares she had had while still in the hospital. Those few nights Sam had truly been her life saver then.

Pulling up to the building that housed their headquarters everyone in the SUV couldn't help but notice the tangerine orange convertible parked out front.

Turning around in the driver's seat Sam looked at everyone member of his team with an amused grin on his face as he asked,

"Did any of you guys phone Garcia before we left Dallas and tell her that we were coming home?"

Identical expressions of complete innocence was upon Beth's, Gina's, Mick's, and Prophet's faces as they all shook their heads no. From his seat beside Beth in the back seat Mick said,

"Coop, have you forgotten that Garcia is one of the greatest hackers that the FBI has? She probably looked at Beth's file from the hospital and saw that she was being discharged."

After taking a moment to think over Mick's words Sam realized that Mick was probably right, Garcia must have looked at Beth's medical file and saw that she was being discharged. The woman really was the goddess of all things technology. Sam was brought back to reality as from the back seat Beth said,

"Well if Garcia's car is here than she is probably already upstairs in the conference room waiting for us, so we might as well not keep her waiting."

Looking around the car Beth saw Mick, Gina, and Prophet nod their heads in agreement to what she had said. Seeing this as well Sam also nodded his head in agreement as he said,

"Alright, since we all agree let's get up there and see our technical analyst."

That said as one all four doors of the SUV opened at the same time. When everyone had piled out of the vehicle they made their way toward the barred entrance to the building. Entering the gym that contained the entrance to their work area they could see that all the lights in the conference room were on and they knew where to find Garcia.

With Sam in front they ascended the small set of steps and enter the already unlocked office. Inside the room having risen from one of the many chairs at the long wooden table was Garcia. A smile appeared on Garcia's face as she watched the team make their way into the room. When Beth entered the room Garcia made her way over to her friend and embraced her in a gentle hug. Mick, like the rest of the team, smiled at the two women, unable to stop himself Mick asked,

"So are the injured agents the only ones to get a hug P? Because in case you forgot Prophet had his arm grazed by a bullet."

Having already separated from Beth Garcia returned Mick's mischievous grin as she placed her hands on her hips and replied,

"Of course not Mick, all of you will get a hug, but since you reminded me Prophet will be the next one to get my hug."

Laughing, Mick's smirk became even bigger as he waited for his turn to receive a hug from Garcia. After receiving his hug from Garcia Sam, still smiling, asked,

"So what are you doing here so late Garcia? I would have thought that you would be home already."

Cheeks already turning pink from embarrassment Garcia starred down at her hands as she quietly replied,

"I took a peak at Beth's hospital file and saw that she had been released, and I decided to be your welcome committee."

With a smile upon her face Beth walked over to Garcia and grasped her hand, looking up at Garcia's surprised face Beth said,

"Thank you Garcia, you are the best welcome home committee I have ever had. Actually you are the only welcome committee I have ever had."

With tears of joy shinning in her eyes Garcia smiled down at Beth as she squeezed her hand in return.

Glancing down at his watch Sam realized how late it was getting. Looking up to stare at his team, Garcia included, Sam said,

"Guys it's really late we should all be getting home and get some rest, especially you Beth."

Beth, trying to hide her apprehension at Sam's words, nodded her head like the rest of the team. As if Sam's words were the signal Prophet, Gina, and Mick gathered up their belongings, and with Garcia right behind them, made their way out of the room. After picking up his own bags Sam noticed that Beth, with her bag hanging over her good shoulder, still hadn't moved. Coming to stand beside her Sam gently placed his hand on Beth's good shoulder. Feeling Sam's hand upon her shoulder Beth gave a small jump in surprise. Quickly removing his hand Sam waited for Beth to recover from her surprise. Seeing her breathing begin to return to normal Sam once again placed his hand upon her shoulder. This time when she felt Sam's hand upon her shoulder Beth quietly looked up into Sam's face as he asked,

"Beth, you alright? You seem scared about something."

Having known it would be impossible to hide anything from Sam Beth heaved a sigh as she said,

"I'm fine Sam. I'm just…I'm just afraid to go home and be there all by myself."

Both embarrassed of her own confession and afraid to see Sam's reaction Beth looked down at her hands as if they were suddenly interesting. Realizing that she wasn't going to look up at him willingly Sam placed two fingers under Beth's chin and gently lifted it till she was looking him in the eyes once again. With a relaxing smile on his face Sam moved his hand up to cup Beth's cheek. Leaning into Sam's hand Beth listened as he said,

"Beth there is nothing wrong with admitting that you are afraid to be alone. But you won't be alone because I am going to be with you. I never left your side when you were in the hospital, and I'm not leaving your side now. Nothing can tear us apart. Like I told you in the hospital, I love you with all my heart."

Even though she had heard him tell her this before Beth couldn't help the way that her heart pounded in her chest or the look of pure joy that spread over her face. Looking up at Sam's love filled eyes Beth replied,

"And I love you Sam, with all my heart. And I know that you will never let me be alone again."

With the same look of pure joy on his own face Sam couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and captured Beth's lips in another passionate kiss. Wrapping her good arm around Sam's neck Beth savored the feeling of Sam's lips against her own. It was then that Beth knew that she would be able to survive the aftermath of her ordeal as long as she had Sam right by her side along with the rest of the team. With them she could do anything.

THE END


End file.
